


Christmas Past, Present, and Future

by nverland



Category: Actor RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo and Orlando spend the holidays together.<br/>Written for the 2015 LOTR Advent on LiveJournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Past, Present, and Future

Title: Christmas Past, Present, and Future  
Author: Carol  
Rating: PG-13  
Character: Viggo/Orlando  
Disclaimer: This is fiction, nothing more  
Warnings: Not a single one  
Beta: ~N~  
Word count: 384  
Summary: Viggo and Orlando spend the holidays together.  
A/N: Written for the 2015 LOTR Advent

 

Christmas 2015 

Viggo got to the house a day early, wanting to surprise Orlando by having things clean and set up before he arrived. He’d no more than placed his bag in the bedroom than he heard the front door close. Wondering who was coming in unannounced, or unexpected, he hurried down the hall.

Orlando got to the house a day early, planning to surprise Viggo by having things cleaned and set up before he arrived. He was startled when he bumped into Viggo coming down the hall from their bedroom.

Startled at seeing each other in the dim hallway, they stopped, staring before throwing themselves into each other’s arms.

“What are you doing here early?” they asked together, then laughing and kissing at the happiness of their surprise.

Orlando took his bag to their room, placing it on the bed. Grinning, they both unpacked, putting away the few things they’d brought with them, trying to hide the wrapped gifts in the bottom of their bags.

Dropping to sit on the bed when they were done, leaning on each other, they shared stories of their plans to arrive early and catch their lover unaware. After so many years, it didn’t surprise either of them that they’d had the same idea.

Later that evening found them sitting together on the sofa in a clean house, dinner made and eaten, enjoying a glass of wine while watching the lights twinkle on their Christmas tree. Each had slipped his presents underneath while the other one was busy and not watching.

Midnight found them wrapped around each other sleeping, their desires satisfied for the moment, as the moon shone through the window, twinkling off the snow that had started sometime earlier.

Morning brought a lazy breakfast, slow kisses, and many smiles as they opened their presents under the tree. Later brought calls from and to family far away. And much later curled in bed together, slow gentle lovemaking that came from years of practice, with dreams of Christmases past and future, together, drifting through their dreams. 

~end


End file.
